There are many supposedly leakproof cartons on the market today. These are formed using a variety of methods. Some of the cartons are designed to hold granular materials while others are designed to hold liquid materials. While some of these leakproof cartons have been successful, there is always a need for improvement including the formation of the top inner portion.